Self Defense
by MrsKevinJonasx
Summary: Everybody Gets A Little Defensive, Right? TessxJason


**Self Defense**

_Everybody gets a little defensive, right?_

**- ****x - **

"Tess is so self-centered!"

_I am not. _

"Tess is an evil witch!"

_So not true. _

"Tess is in-love with herself!"

_Is it bad to feel good about yourself?_

"Tess is a total biatch!"

_Gee, that's original._

"Tess is so up herself!"

_False. _

**- x -**

Tess Tyler, daughter of the famous TJ Tyler, sat on her bed, knees pulled tightly into her chest as she let the cold tears fall down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore, the way people treated her.

Tess was… Tess. And Tess Tyler didn't care for nobody but herself. Well, at least that was what she grew up learning. Her mother was a famous Popstar and she always taught Tess the _right_ way to be a Popstar. Tess didn't want to upset her mother so she did as she was told. She held her head up high, wore more glitter each day until she blinded people, sang her heart out, while adding some awesome dance steps, and last, she acted like an all-round bitch. Just the way her mother taught her.

But now, Tess Tyler was cracking.  
Slowly but surely.

She wondered to herself if what people said to her was actually true. _Am I really a cold-hearted bitch?_ She asked herself after Nate Grey had called her exactly that.

_I'm not that self-centered._ She reassured herself after Mitchie Torres had screamed 'You self-centered hoe!' at her.

Tess thought long and hard about the people she had spent the summer with, and how they never truly liked her. Not even Ella or Peggy truly liked Tess. But did she really think Ella and Peggy were her friends? Did she really think the way she was treated them was right? It's obvious what the answers were.

Tess was confused && now lonely.

And now she had nobody. Not one single soul to help her through the night. Not one single girl to sing back-up to her when she performed. Not one friend to sit there and tell her she looked great, even if they were lying.

Tess looked around her perfectly neat room. The floor was spotless of any clothes or dust. Her wardrobe which was open, was perfectly colour coordinated. Her bed was made, even though she had only woken up half an hour ago. Her drawers where closed with no clothes sticking out of the top of them.

Everything was perfect.

And in the dark, sad time… Tess couldn't have it.

She slammed her hands into her bed, and she grunted loudly. She kicked her 'stupid' Gucci heels off and stood up. She ran to her closet, which she then started pulling the expensive designer clothes off the rack and throwing them harshly to the floor.

She stomped on them, while she screamed in anger. "I don't need this!" She cried.

She ran to her drawers and pulled them right out, throwing them to the floor. Which, may I say must be incredibly hard for Tess. Her build was tiny. She simply had 'no meat on her bones'. But Tess was angry, and Tess didn't even know what she was capable when she was angry.

Tess jumped across the bed and jumped off the other side stopping at her bed side table. She grabbed the photo of her mother which was in a beautiful glass frame. She stared at it for a moment as she breathed heavily and angrily. She looked towards the window then back at the photo. "You're never here!" She raised her arm and threw the photo as far as she could out of the window. She heard it smash against the bricks of her backyard.

She grabbed the porcelain lamp that sat on her bed side table and she smashed it into the ground.

She started pulling out the top drawer.

She stopped breathily heavily; she stopped screaming as something caught her eye in the second draw. She dropped the first drawer onto the floor and grabbed what she was looking at out of the drawer.

She held it up and stared it down.

It was a home-made card, made out of pink construction paper. He knew it was her favorite colour. It had **'TESS'** written in big black block letters on the front. And then it had tiny little silver diamonds that outlined it. They weren't fake either. He knew she liked diamonds… _real _diamonds.

To tell the truth, Tess had forgotten all about this card.

She opened it up.

The card said **'I heart you…a lot'** written over and over again.

And for a second, Tess felt loved. But then the memories flooded back to her.

"_T…Tess?" The shy boy said, as he walked __in the cabin and towards the girl of his dreams. _

"_What Jason? I'm a little busy." Tess replied rudely as she painted another coat of the sparkly pink nail polish she had bought earlier that day._

"_I-I made you t-this card…" Jason stuttered. Tess stopped painting her nails and put the brush down. She blew her nails for a quick second and turned around in her swivel chair. She looked him up and down. _

"_You," She said pointing at him. "Made me," She pointed at herself. "A card?" She finished. _

_Jason grinned and he held the card behind her back. He jumped a foot forward. _

"_Yes!" He said excitedly. "I made it myself!" _

_Tess rolled her eyes. _

"_Jason… go home." She said with a sigh, as she turned back around to her desk and continued to paint her nails. _

_Jason stood their speechless as his eyes watered up. He thought a card would definitely win her over. Her frowned sadly and put his head down, he dropped the card, turned around and walked out._

Tears rolled down Tess's cheek repeatedly as she remembered how she had treated the poor boy.

Who knew Jason Gray would make Tess Tyler cry.

She must be insane.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She fell to the messy floor and leaned against the wall of her bedroom. She went through her phone book and clicked on Shane Gray. The only Gray she had in her phonebook.

It rang six times until the rockstar picked up.

"Tess?" He asked into the phone. "Why are you calling me?" He asked angrily.

"P-Please don't hang up!" She said quietly as she cried. It went silent. She looked out the window and noticed the rain had gotten harder. It's like the sky was crying with her.

"Are you okay Tess?" Shane asked in a concerned tone.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. She stayed silent for a moment or two. "No Shane… I'm not. I need to talk to Jason it's urgent."

"Why don't you call him then?" Shane asked.

"I don't have his number; Shane just put him on please!" She said quickly, in a desperate tone into the phone.

"Okay, okay. I'll go get him."

Tess waited in silence as she waited for Jason to say his cheerful 'Hello Tess!' he used to say to her everyday on camp.

"Uhm, Tess?" Shane's voice came through the phone. She was slightly disappointed but answered anyway.

"Shane? Where's Jason?" She asked. She heard Shane sigh.

"I'm sorry Tess… he doesn't want to talk to you right now." He said. Tess gasped quietly, and sat there in shock. She noticed more tears fell from her eyes.

"No- no please. I need to speak with him!" She started yelling into the phone.

"I'm sorry Tess… look I have to go. Sorry." He said before hanging up. Tess sat there crying, as she banged her head against the wall behind her. She took the phone away from her ear and threw it into the floor.

She knew what she had to do.

She grabbed a black thigh-length coat and put it on. She ran downstairs, and grabbed her black Louis Vuitton pumps which were left by the front door; she opened the door and ran out onto the grass. She stopped and looked up to the sky, remembering how hard it was raining. She felt her mascara running down her face. But this time, Tess didn't care.

She ran onto the path, and ran down the street. She got stared at from many people in cars.

Probably wondering why there was a crying girl, in Louis Vuitton shoes, running down the street in the rain.

She ran down an alley way that connected from street to another.

She stopped out the front of a big, white coloured house. She stepped over the small white picket fence and into the garden. The mulch covered and ruined the bottom of her shoes. But Tess didn't care.

She ran up the four steps that lead to the front door of the Gray's residence.

She quickly and loudly knocked on the door.

She waited a few seconds and then there was an answer.

Jason opened the door, looking at the floor, still devastated about Tess. He saw black heels that were ruined and quickly looked up to the face of the girl who owned them. He froze for a moment as he saw her. The girl he _once_ loved.

"T-Tess?" He asked in disbelief.

Tess bit her lip and stared at him.

"Jason," She began.

"You shouldn't be here." He said angrily, still upset about how she had spoke to him only one week ago on camp.

"No pleas-"

"Tess, leave…" He said surprised about the anger he was showing. "Please." He said quietly, and then closed over the front door in her face.

Tess stood there in pure shock, as she stared at the spot Jason once stood.

The tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she walked down the four stairs and out in to the rain. She stepped back over the gate, and stood in the dirt- that was once garden. She faced the road and began crying harder then she ever had.

Tess Tyler had been defeated.

Tess Tyler didn't want to live on this planet anymore.

Tess Tyler didn't even want to _live_ anymore.

She stood there staring out at the road blankly. Not knowing what to do. She had come over to apologize and make things right and it blew up in her face.

Oh yes, Karma was most definitely a bitch.

She was about to leave when she heard the door slam. She slowly turned around and saw Jason running down the stairs. He ran up to her, staying on one side of the fence.

"Jason?" She asked

"Tess, look." He said seriously. She was kind of confused as to why he was being serious. She had never actually seen him not acting goofy before. "I know why you're probably here. So what have I done this time?" He asked. Tess's jaw-dropped for a second.

"I'm not here to yell at you!" She cried. "Jason… I read your card. It was really nice of you." She said looking at the ground. "Even when everybody else hated me… you liked me... and I treated you like dirt… and I'm sorry." She looked up and her eyes met Jason's. He grinned which then faded into a sweet smile.

He raised his hand up to her cheek, and gently, with his thumb whipped under her eyes.

She looked up shocked at what he was doing.

"You have… mascara…" He trailed off looking into her eyes.

"Jason?" She asked softly.

"Yes Tess?"

"Kiss me." She said still looking into his eyes.

Jason moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck and pulled her as close as he could. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. He then leaned in and planted his lips on hers.

He moved his arms down around her waist, and without their lips leaving each others, he picked her up and pulled her over the fence.

Meanwhile, Shane Gray emerged from the house holding and umbrella, getting ready to meet up with his girlfriend, Mitchie. He saw Jason and Tess. But couldn't see what they were doing. It looked like hugging? He walked down the stairs, starring at the couple. As he reached the gate he noticed they were…

"Jason?" He asked.

No reply.

"Well alright then." He said in a comedic tone, while clapping, happy for his brother. He walked off down the street grinning to himself.

**- x -**

**idk;**

**i was bored.**

**( :**


End file.
